The Will to Live
by The Stories of L.B
Summary: Yuki has suddenly become very sick and there is no reason for it. Whats to be done about this and is there a cure for this unknown sickness...? REPOSTED!
1. Sickness

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Vampire Knight Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: The Will To Live_**

**_Chapter Title: Sickness_**

**_Author: BloodandLove_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

**Yuki laid waiting for the pain to come again, the pain of that had been stirring within her for days. She wanted to stop it, but she didn't have the strength to stop it.**

**"If I die then- who's going to make sure- that Zero keeps it together." She said her teeth clenched in pain. It felt as if someone was stabbing her in the chest with something sharp and blunt, then quickly ripping it out to repeat the process again and again. Sometimes she thought she felt something wet slip down her chest and onto her stomach, but every time she looked their was nothing there.**

**"What is happening to me?" She asked herself in a low voice, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, it sticking out in all sorts of places. Her eyes were bloodshot and sometimes her pupils were dilated just a little bit. Looking at herself in the mirror made her sick.**

**"God I look horrible- oh crap!" She slapped a hand over her mouth and ran down the hall into the bathroom. Where she got sick, throwing up the little supper that she had eaten. When she was done and she rinsed out her mouth and made her way back to her room to await the next attack that would hit her. When she past the Headmaster's office she saw that he was having a little chat with Kaname Kuran.**

**Headmaster Cross glanced over, then a huge smile appeared on his face. "Oh Yuki are you all right?" Yuki stopped and peeked her head in the room, smiling at both the Headmaster and Kaname.**

**"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" She said stepping into the room feeling a such sense of relaxation and calmness sweep over her. She nearly let out a gasp, but she held it back.**

**"Well we saw you run past just now- I thought you looked a little green in the face? Are you sick?" He question, a worried look on his face.**

**"No, I'm fine, just had to use the bathroom that's all, no need to be worrying about me." Yuki smiled again, looking at Headmaster Cross and then to Kaname, but Kaname didn't smile back, instead he stood up, walked over to her in a manner of seconds.**

**"Yuki you shouldn't lie to the Headmaster like that. You got sick just now didn't you?" Yuki opened her mouth to deny it, but Kaname held up his hand stopping her from speaking a word.**

**"You can't deny it, Yuki. Your face is pale and your breathing is shallow-" He put a hand to her face, touching her forehead lightly. "your a bit warm as well." Headmaster Cross jumped up and rushed over, pulling Yuki into a tight hug.**

**"Oh my poor little girl!" He pushed her away, looking her over and doing the things that all fathers do when their daughters are sick. Yuki just rolled her eyes and wasn't really listening to the Headmasters rambling.**

**"-call the doctor at once!" Yuki's eyes snapped open wide and then she began to shake her head.**

**"No that's okay I'm fine really, I think it was just something I ate." She gave a nervous laugh, moving her arms around trying to get his hands off her arms.**

**"But Yuki-"**

**"No really Headmaster-" It looked as if the Headmaster was about to cry, he has wanted for so long for dear sweet Yuki to call him father. "I'm fine, really. Just a bit under the weather is all. No need to worry about me." Both the Headmaster and Kaname didn't look convinced. So Yuki had to say something more reassuring so that Headmaster Cross wouldn't go and start calling every doctor that he could think of so they could find out there was nothing wrong with her.**

**"Listen…Dad, I'm fine really. You don't have to go to the trouble of calling a doctor. I think I should just get some rest. I'll be better by tomorrow I'm sure of it." She finished off with the best smile she could muster. _"Good think that had pain hasn't come back yet or I'd really be in trouble."_ She thought, winching as the pain started to ease back a small bit at a time.**

**"Well if your sure-"**

**"Yeah I'm sure!" She said gritting her teeth trying to force back the pain. She balled her hands into fist and tried to contain herself as the pain enveloped her.**

**"All right then go on and get some rest. I'll come and check on you in a little bit to see how your doing." Yuki nodded, the pain getting worse and worse. A light sheet of sweat formed on her face, she dare not speak, because she might just scream in pure agony.**

**Kaname still didn't look convinced, but he just sighed and let the topic drop...for the moment. "Goodnight, Yuki." He called as she was making her way out of the room. Yuki turned and gave him a nod, letting out a little bit of breath then sucking it back in, finding that it was a mistake to let it out in the first place. Yuki left them to talk about her behind her back. Hell for all she knew they could have been talking about her before they spotted her dashing for the bathroom. She slipped into her room, then let out the breath she had been holding for so long, letting out a sob as the pain continued.**

**"God it's never- lasted this long- before!" She said, then let out a muffled scream, falling to her knees. The pain was unbearable, it felt as if she were being stabbed everywhere. Her head was pounding, the blood that pounded in her ears didn't allow her to hear anything, she didn't even hear her door open. Then seconds later she felt a pair of hands oh her shoulders.**

**Yuki let out a gasp, her head snapping up looking into two very concerned light violet eyes. "Zero-" After she spoke his name the pain was just to terrible to hold in any longer. She let out a scream she didn't care if the whole world heard... Her head dropped and her breath was heavy and rough, her heart racing.**

**"Yuki what's wrong?" Zero tilted her head up so that he could look into her eyes. He let out a gasp. "Yuki your so pale!" Yuki eyes began to water to an extend where she couldn't see a thing in front of her. Yuki knew that she had to pulled it together. She took a few deep breaths then lean against Zero.**

**"Zero help me stand up…please I just need to lay down for a little while." Zero nodded, then he helped her to her feet and carried her bridal style over to her bed. When she was laid comfortably on her bed, Zero fussed around her for a few mintues trying to help her get past it, but it didn't seem anywhere near pasting.**

**"That's it I'm going to get the Headmaster-" Yuki lifted her shaky arms and grabbed his shoulders, her hands gripping his shoulders with an iron grip. Yuki shook her head and then tried to swallow, but her throat was bone dry.**

**"N-no, Zero-" Yuki cleared her scratchy throat and tried again. "please just let me rest…I'm sure it's just-" Zero looked down at Yuki with rage in his eyes. Yuki closed her eyes and held her breath, trying to push the pain away.**

**Yuki had almost forgotten that she was holding her breath, but when she felt as if she were about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, she let her breath out and took long deep breaths trying to calm her beating heart. When her heart was beating some what normally, Yuki let out a gasp.**

**"H-Hey it's gone!" She said her eyes snapping open. Zero hovered over her, Yuki could see the concern on his face.**

**"What's gone?" He asked, narrowing his eyes not sure what she was saying.**

**"The pain- it's gone!" Zero let out a sigh of relief, but he still wanted to go and tell the Headmaster about the pain Yuki had just been in. No telling how long Yuki has had this pain.**

**"I'm going to go and talk with Headmaster Cross-" Yuki eyes widened in fear.**

**"No you can't! I said I'm all better so you can't go and tell him, please Zero don't tell him. Just wait and I'll tell him if it happens again-" Zero cut her off.**

**"Yuki you are such a bad liar! Why don't you want me to tell Headmaster Cross?" Zero said, his hands on either side of her waist. "For all we know you could be dying- well I got new for you; I'm not got to let you die." He was about to rip her hands from his shoulders and run for Headmaster Cross, but what Yuki did next surprised the both of them. She yanked hard, pulling Zero down on top of her. Zero's eyes were spread open wide. _"What is she doing?"_ The thought couldn't help crossing his mind. Yuki let out a shaky breath, then tried to swallow again. She did and her throat felt instantly better.**

**"Zero please…" Yuki muttered closing her eyes and lifting her head up, her lips lightly touching his. Zero let out a gasp as her lips touched his, sending a jolt through his whole body. Yuki moved against his lips, making both her and Zero's heart pound. Zero closed his eyes and began to kiss her back. _"I can't believe this is happening..."_ He thought as they kissed. Zero felt as if the past 4 years hadn't happened. That he was just Zero, that he and his family were never attacked by some damn vampire. That he was just an average teenage who hunted vampires…how he wished that would be, could be, true…but it wasn't. He couldn't undo what Shizuka did so many years ago, no he had to move on. So that no other families would have to go through what he went through. Zero pulled away, leaving a very surprised Yuki laying in a daze.**

**"W-what's wrong?" She asked, cupping his face in her hands. "Are you all right?" He shook his head, then he sat up straight putting his face in his hands. "What's wrong, I thought you would want me to kiss you-"**

**Zero's head snapped up, then snapped over looking at her with dangerous wide eyes. "You thought I would want to kiss you- Yuki I've wanted to kiss you for so long…" He shook his head and stood up.**

**"Wait what were you going to say?" Yuki stood up, a little wobbly at first but she finally stood up straight and stood her ground, her hands at her sides. "Zero what were you going to say?"**

**Zero only shook his head. "No it's nothing just forget it." Yuki let out a annoyed sort of noise and then threw her hands up in the air.**

**"Zero it's sort of hard to forget something when you and I were just kissing a few moments ago." She began to blush. "What were you going to say- and don't you tell me it was nothing, because I know for a fact it was something, now what was it?" She said in a don't-you-lie-to-me-mister sort of voice. Zero let out a sigh.**

**"I was going to say that I've wanted to kiss you for a _really_ long time- that I care about you! There happy?" He snapped. Yuki now felt a little guilty. The only reason she kissed him was so that he wouldn't go and get the Headmaster...or was it?**

**"Zero I-"**

**"Listen you don't have to say anything. I've known for a really long time that your in love with Kuran, but I guess I tought if I showed you that he wasn't the only one that cared for you, then maybe...well just maybe you and I could- well you know." He said shrugging his shoulders. Yuki just stood rooted to the spot feeling as if the world that she knew changed in the most drastic way.**

**"Zero I do love Kaname, but I also love you. I don't want anything to happen to either of you..." Zero shook his head.**

**"Yuki I'm sorry but you can't have it both ways. You either love me, or you love Kuran." He let out a shaky, nervous, sigh. He was afraid that she was going to go ahead and pick Kuran, but he hoped that she picked him. "You can't have us both." Yuki wanted to throttle him. Did he not know how hard it was for her to admit that? How much it hurt to know, and admit, that you loved two men equally...**

**"Why can't I, huh? There are a lot of girls, even women, that love more then one man! I love you and Kaname equally, please don't ask me to make a choice!" Zero comb his hair with his fingers.**

**"I'm sorry...but you have to decide it's either me, or it's Kuran. Make your choice." Zero opened the door to leave, but stopped and just stood there deep in thought. "I don't understand how you can love him. He's a monster, he's killed people-" Yuki had had enough.**

**"Well he wasn't the one that bit my neck and drank my blood all those times!" Right after she said, Yuki wished she could take it back. Zero narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, then he turned his head glancing back at her.**

**"You know I had no control over that. You know I become a different person when-"**

**"Yeah well that doesn't excuse anything, Zero. You still did it and-"**

**"And you know for a fact that I was so sorry that it happened, that I did that to you- I still am! I even apologized- I don't know how many times for what I did. I guess an apology from me just is not good enough. Now if Kuran had done it you would have forgiven him on the spot."**

**"Now that's not true-"**

**"Hey don't get me started on what would have happen if Kuran bit you. You would probably have welcome it!" Yuki vision blurred and her breath was coming in shallow burst, her heart pounding.**

**"Just shut up, Zero get out of my room and stay out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, Zero just couldn't help but smirk. Yuki seeing that smug look on his face drove her mad. She picked up the first thing she could get her hands on, which turned out to be one of her text books, the heaviest to. Right when Zero turned to leave she threw the book as hard as she could and caught him in the shoulder. Zero let out a hiss of pain, then he spun around about to do something he knew he would regret, but he was just so angry...**

**"Why you little-" Zero vision was blurry and his blood boiled inside. He knew he was about to do something stupid. He wanted to run over and give her a good smack in the face, but a hand landed on his shoulder in a crushing grip.**

**"Kiryu I think it's time you left." Zero looked over his shoulder seeing that it was Kuran who had stopped him. He was half annoyed and half relieved that Kuran did stop him, but mostly he was just annoyed. Yuki was just so stubborn she needed a good slap in the face to help her make up her mind...**

**Zero looked back towards Yuki, Kaname slightly squeezing his shoulder to get the point he was trying to make across. Zero ripped his shoulder from Kaname's grip and turned on his heels to leave, but Kaname stood his ground, glaring at Zero, his eyes blazing.**

**He cleared his voice, "Zero I want to make this clear. You ever, and I mean ever, do anything to Yuki that hurts her in anyway..." He let out a chuckle. "well that's just say that you'll never do it again. Zero just smirked.**

**"Yeah whatever, now could you get out of my way. Being this close to you is making me sick, Kuran." Kaname blinked, his face blank of any emotion, standing aside so that Zero could pass. When Zero was down the hall and walking down the stairs, Kaname let out a sigh.**

**"Yuki what am I going to do with you?" Kaname asked, walking over and sitting down on the bed, next to where Yuki had taken a seat.**

**"He hates me, he always has..." Yuki muttered, her eyes distance, as if she weren't fully there. Kaname let out a sigh and touched her gently on the shoulder. Yuki glanced over at him, but for only a second. "Please, Kaname no lectures or any crap like that. I'm not in the mood to hear that I, a stupid human, shouldn't be friends with Zero. I've known him for over 4 years. He's my best friend, I can't just stop being friends with him." She said shaking her head, coming to the realization that it was in fact impossible.**

**He let out a chuckle, then said, "Would you mind if I spoke before you began to defend your and Kiryu's twisted friendship." Yuki glanced over at him, her eyes narrowed. "Now don't give me that look, Yuki. I can't help it that I don't personally care for Kiryu, but he keeps you safe...in a sense- anyway I don't think that Kiryu hates you as you think. You know that he cares for you deeply and that seeing you are me or another one of my kind irritates him. It's as if saying he's not good enough for you that you would rather spend your free time with me and not him..." Yuki knew that what he said was true, Zero had been acting weird lately when she would go off to see Kaname.**

**"Why does it bug him so much...I know that he hates vampires, but still. Why does he care so much if something happens to me? I mean would it be so bad if I were turned into a vampire-"**

**"Yes, Yuki it would be very bad." Yuki began to pout. She turned her head sideways to hide the few tears that had leaked out. Yuki sniffed, then stood up walking over the her small desk, picking at the lint on her uniform blazer.**

**"...Why would it?" She asked quietly, really wanting, and not wanting, to know the answer to the very same question that rotated in her head every now and then... Kaname gave a sigh, then stood up walking over behind Yuki, then pulled her against his body in the warmth of his embrace.**

**"Because I don't want you to live the kind of life I have lived, Yuki. I wouldn't want to wish it on anyone...not even Kiryu." Yuki eyes widened, she was, to say the least, very surprised to hear that come out of him mouth. Still she never understood why Kaname didn't want her to be like him. He did love her...didn't he? Yuki began to blush just thinking about it.**

**"U-uh I probably need to get working on my homework." She said, rubbing at her face, trying to rub away the blush that still plagued her cheeks. Kaname lean his head down, brushing his lips softly on her head, then pulled his arms away. Yuki let out a sigh of relief then turned with a smile on her face.**

**"Thanks for saving me tonight, Kaname. I think I made Zero really mad...you know for a minute there I thought he was going to hit me!" She said with a nervous laugh. Kaname just grinned, but Yuki knew it was forced. "Don't worry I bet he wouldn't have done it- even if he did I bet you anything he would have regretted it afterwards." She said with a shrug.**

**Kaname gave a huge smile, meaning it this time. "Oh I'm pretty sure he would have regret it- that is if if he had..." Yuki gave a slight shiver just imagining what Kaname would have done if Zero had hit her...**

**Yuki cleared her throat. "Well night, Kaname. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kaname smiled, then rose his hand cupping Yuki's cheek in his hand. Yuki began to blush furiously.**

**Kaname gave a chuckle. "Goodnight, Yuki." He muttered then he pulled his hand away and left Yuki to her homework. Yuki waited as her cheeks continued to burn, she lifted her cool hands against her cheeks thinking it would help, but the heat in her cheeks never went away.**

**"What in the world is going on with me...?" She said her whole body growing warmer and warmer by the minute. After a few minutes had past Yuki was overtaken by a fever that was so overwhelming hot that she could barely breath. Yuki half crawled, half walked over to her bed, where she had to pull herself up and lay in a uncomfortable angle for a time what felt like forever. She laid looking out her window seeing the golden hue of the sun as it set.**

**After what felt like a life time in her darkened room, Yuki laid gasping for breath. There was a light rapping knock on her door. Yuki wanted to call out for help, but her throat was scratchy and dry. There was no way she would even be able to form a few simple words. There was another knock, Yuki tried to sit up, but her arms felt like jelly and her legs felt stiff as if they'd been replaced with big things of wood.**

**The door opened a creak, a small beam of light shone through, that shone on the middle of the stomach. "Yuki are you asleep?" Headmaster called in a whisper, peeking his head in. Yuki opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "Yuki..." Headmaster blinked seeing her stomach moving up in down, not seeing that it was moving at irregular speed. He pulled his head out to leave, but Yuki must have made some noise, because the Headmaster poked his head back in and flipped the light switch. What he saw made his face grow deathly pale and frightened.**

**"Yuki!" He shouted running over and kneeling next to the bed. "Yuki what's the matter- god your so pale." He said putting a hand to her forehead, then yanking it back. "Yuki your burning up, why didn't you tell me you were sick." Yuki shook her head slowly, that being all she could manage. Her body felt numb, she could feel anything but the heat in her own body, she didn't even feel the Headmaster's hand on her forehead a few moments before. The Headmaster paced the length of the room countless times before something hit him.**

**"I've got to call a doctor!" He said rushing out of the room and into his office where he dialed a doctor he has used for years now. The phone rang and rang, and after the 5th ring there was an answer.**

**"Hello."**

**Headmaster Cross let out a sigh of relief. "Hello Doctor Takano this is Kaien Cross." Doctor Takano chuckled.**

**"Why hello there Kaien, what can I do for you this evening?" He asked, there was the sound of papers shuffling around. Headmaster Cross cleared his throat, having not noticed how dry it had gotten.**

**"It's Yuki- I went to go and check on her because well early today I thought she had gotten sick- well anyway she's burning up! I don't know what's wrong with her." He said on the edge of panic. Doctor Takano started to ask question that Headmaster Cross didn't know the answers to.**

**"All right I'll be over in about 20 minutes. Try not to move her around, because it could make her worse, okay?" Headmaster Cross nodded he his head, then answered with a weak 'yes.' He hung up the phone, then was about to leave to get back to Yuki, but the phone rang. He thought twice about picking it up, but he figured it could be Doctor Takano. He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear.**

**"Yes, Doctor Takano-"**

**"No, this is Kaname Kuran, Headmaster...is everything all right?" He asked. The Headmaster cursed under his breath. He didn't really want Kaname to know that Yuki was sick.**

**"Uh nothing, Kaname- it's just that well something has happen to Yuki-" Kaname kept his cool, but in the inside he was going insane. What was wrong with Yuki. He had only spoken to her a few hours before and she seemed fine...**

**"What's happen to her, Headmaster?" Headmaster Cross let out a sigh.**

**"I have no idea, Kaname- but I called a friend of my, he's be the family doctor for years." He said trying to reassure Kaname that everything would be fine. Kaname gripped the phone hard, almost crushing it into tiny pieces.**

**"I'm coming over, when is the doctor to arrive?" Kaname questioned. Headmaster Cross blinked and then opened his mouth to say something, but Kaname cut him to the chase. "Headmaster I have to be there. If I stay here and just wonder and try to imagine what's wrong Yuki, I'll go crazy. So please don't even try to keep me away." Headmaster let out a sigh. He knew it was no use keeping him away.**

**"He said he'd be here in 20 minutes."**

**"All right I'm on my way." The line ending and Headmaster Cross listened to the dead line for a few seconds.**

**He hung up the phone and then returned to Yuki's room where her breathing was shallow and harsh, and her complexion was even worse then before. Headmaster Cross tried to blink the tears away, but they wouldn't just stay where he wanted them to. He began to cry, he couldn't help it. Here was his daughter, not by blood, but still his daughter non the less. _"Is she dying?"_ He thought asking himself. He shook his head furiously. _"No, you can't think like that, Kaien!"_ He thought scolding himself. He was kneeled next to the bed when he felt a presence out in the hall which was running at an incredible speed.**

**Kaname came in and when he spotted Yuki laying on the bed, body stiff and unmoving, if her chest weren't falling and rising so fast, Kaname would have thought her dead. He walked over and kneeled down next to the Headmaster. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, touching her forehead then pulling his hand back. "My god why is she so hot?" He asked his voice filled worry and concern.**

**There was a ringing from downstairs, and Headmaster Cross stood up. "That's probably Doctor Takano, I'll be right back." He called sprinting down the hallway and down the stairs, nearly tripping on a few steps on his way down. He reached the door and flung it open. Doctor Takano stood on the other side looking wind blown and breathless. Doctor Takano was your average looking man. He had graying hair, dark brown eyes, and worn a wrinkled white lab coat every doctor worn.**

**"Where is she?" He asked. Headmaster Cross turned then gestured for him to follow him up the stairs. They ran up the stairs before Headmaster Cross answered the doctor's question.**

**"She's in her room- Kioshi she's gotten worse!" He said running down the hallway. They reached the room and Doctor Takano let out a gasp, rushing over with his medical bag in hand.**

**"Has she eat anything bad lately? Expired, rotten food or anything like that?" He asked. Kaname and the Headmaster shook there heads 'no' letting Doctor Takano do what he had to do. After Doctor Takano checked Yuki over and he gave her some sort of shot that helped by taking her temperature down a little bit, her breathing a bit even, but still shallow.**

**"Well I've done all I can do, if she gets any worse I would recommend that you rush her to the hospital."**

**Kaname cleared his throat. "What exactly is wrong with her?" Doctor Takano rubbed his face with his hands.**

**"I feel horrible to say this, but young man...I have no idea." That wasn't the answer Kaname nor Headmaster Cross wanted to hear. "We'll just have to see with time if she gets better. If not then...well that's cross that road when we get there." He said. After an hour to see if Yuki gotten any better, which she did. Doctor Takano collected his things and was headed to the door to leave, when he turned back to Headmaster Cross.**

**"Call me if there are any changes?" Headmaster Cross promised that he would and then showed Doctor Takano out. Kaname stayed with Yuki. He didn't want to leave her alone...he felt guilty- thinking it was his fault that she was like this, that she had gotten this sick and he hadn't noticed.**

**"Yuki I'm sorry...I should have known." He muttered, taking her hand and gripping it for dear life. He couldn't lose her...he wouldn't.**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 1st chapter of my new Vampire Knight fanfiction 'The Will To Live' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? I want to know what you thought and what you liked most about it... I know that it's long, but I could stop writing it kept coming to me! I really hope that you like it, again please R&R! I really want to know what you thought- oh and should I continue the story...? Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_BloodandLove_**


	2. Bedside

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Vampire Knight Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: The Will To Live_**

**_Chapter Title: Bedside_**

**_Author: xAngel-Of-Lightx_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

**Zero waited outside Yuki's classroom waiting for her to come out so they could start patrolling the school grounds, but when the bell rang for the night classes to begin and Yuki still hadn't come out, Zero became worried. He pushed himself off the wall, walking over and looking out at the courtyard, thinking that he would see her with Sayori, but didn't seem either of them.**

**"Where is she…?" Zero asked himself, a little annoyed at Yuki for having him wait, but then felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he expected it would be Yuki, but it was Sayori, Yuki's best friend.**

**"Zero are you looking for, Yuki?" He bowed his head a bit, and thrusting his hands into his pockets.**

**"Yeah." Was all he said. Sayori looked around and then back up at Zero, putting a hand aside her mouth so anyone that walked by wouldn't hear what she was about to say. **

**"Yuki didn't come to school today. Headmaster Cross called all her teachers and told them she's sick in bed. I was thinking about going and seeing her-" Zero stood up straight. _"That wouldn't be good."_ He thought to himself.**

**"I don't think that would be a good idea." Sayori let her hand fall, then blinked her eyes a few times.**

**"Huh, why not?" She asked clearly a little confused.**

**"Well if you go then you might get sick and then Yuki might get upset that she got you sick." Sayori shook her head.**

**"I don't care, Yuki's my best friend in the whole world and I want to be there for her and help her get better." Zero let out a sigh.**

**"Listen, Sayori I can't let you go and get sick…I'd feel responsible if you got sick." Zero said, a slight blush hitting his cheeks.**

**Sayori blinked, then a giggle came out and she smiled. "Oh, Zero your such a liar." Zero looked up his eyes open wide.**

**"What?"**

**"Oh come on, Zero you don't know me that much so how could you feel bad if I got sick…?" Zero thought on that for a minute, then it hit him.**

**"I just would..." Sayori smiled.**

**"Oh really well that's nice to know." She said with a little laugh, adjusting her books around in her arms. "Well if I'm not going over to Yuki's then could you take these and drop them off for me?" Zero took the books looking them over.**

**"The assignments that Yuki missed?" Sayori smiled and nodded. Zero let out a sigh. "Yeah sure, whatever."**

**"Thanks, Zero." Sayori said, then she turned, but stopped. He shrugged off her thanks and moved the books around so they wouldn't fall out of his hold. Just as**

**"You know what's funny...?" Sayori said a little confused.**

**"What?"**

**"Well this morning while I was walking to class, Kaname Kuran came up to me and ask if I would pick Yuki's assignments up... I don't know I had this feelilng that maybe, just maybe he's stayed by Yuki's side all day." Zero let out sigh.**

**"Yeah maybe..."**

**Sayori let out a giggle. "You know this is probably the most you've ever talked to me, Zero." Zero blinked then realized that she was right.**

**He cleared his throat. "Well I better go and get these books over to Yuki's and then I got work to do." Sayori smiled.**

**"All right, well bye." She waved goodbye and began to walk towards the Day Class dorms. Zero stood watching, his mouth set in a grim line, Sayori make her way across the campus and on the path towards The Sun Dorm. _"If Yuki doesn't live through this I don't think either of us could survive that…"_ Zero thought, then made his way to Headmaster Crosses home, almost running all the way there to see if Yuki was doing any better.**

* * *

**"Listen Kaname…I think it's time you returned to the moon dorm." Headmaster Cross said from the doorway. Kaname hadn't left Yuki's side. It was early in the afternoon, and he hadn't left her side, not once. Kaname could hear the bell go off for the beginning of the Night Classes...**

**"What ever for?" He questioned looking over at the Headmaster. Headmaster Cross pushed off the door frame and walked in, slowly.**

**"She won't wake up with you hovering over her." Kaname opened his mouth to protest, but Headmaster Cross just shook his head. "Kaname, you know I'm right. Yuki will wake up sometime and when she does I'll be sure to call you, okay?" Kaname let out a sigh, looking back at Yuki sleeping face. Her breathing had slowly grown back to a steady pace, but she was still very pale.**

**"What if she wakes up and I'm not here?" He asked, grabbing a hold of her hand once again, never wanting to let go. "I was the last thing she saw and I want to be the first person she see when she wakes up." The Headmaster walked up behind Kaname, placing a hand softly on his shoulder.**

**"Kaname, please…go and I'll call you when she wakes up." Kaname sat debating if he should listen to the Headmaster, or if he should just ignore him and stay with Yuki. "There is no way in telling when, or how Yuki will wake up. She could for all we know be asleep like this for days, so please go back to the dorm and get some rest. I suppose your hunger and sitting here next to Yuki couldn't be helping-" Kaname flew up grabbing a hold of the collar of the Headmaster's shirt.**

**"How dare you think that I would, or could do such a thing…I would never drink from Yuki." The Headmaster flinched, Kaname's hold on his shirt collar tightened, then Kaname released it realizing what he was doing. "Don't put me in the same category as Kiryu-"**

**"Headmaster Cross said for you to leave, Kuran. Headmaster would you like me to show him the door?" Zero said walking into the room his eyes narrowed and staring daggers of death in Kaname's direction. Headmaster Cross straightened his shirt, clearing his throat.**

**"Zero how nice to see you." Headmaster Cross said in a cheerful voice. "What- no that won't be necessary , Kaname was just leaving, isn't that right Kaname…?" Kaname swallowed back the nasty words that were louged in his throat and instead a cold smile appeared on his face.**

**"Yes of course, you'll call me if Yuki wakes up?" Headmaster Cross nodded a big smile on his face.**

**"Or course." Kaname walked past Zero, shoving him to the side, getting a growl from Zero.**

**"Watch yourself Kiryu…"**

**"Don't touch me then." Zero said hissed clenched teeth. _"Damn blood sucker thinks he can boss me around, he doesn't own me!"_ Zero thought his anger building.**

**"Enough you two no fighting this evening..." Headmaster Cross said in a serious tone. Kaname finally left and Zero let himself relax.**

**The Headmaster turned, his arms crossed. "One of these days, Zero your going to do something that will end up getting you killed." Zero rolled his eyes, then went to sit by Yuki's side.**

**"What's that you got there?" The Headmaster asked pointing to the books in hand. Zero looked down then stood up and walked over to Yuki's desk and placed them on the desk.**

**"Yuki's assignments." He then went back to the chair next to Yuki's bed and watched as Yuki slept. "Come on, Yuki wake up already…" Zero thought to himself. After a few minutes Headmaster Cross left to patrol the grounds because he thought that Zero had no intension of going on patrol tonight, and boy was he right...**

* * *

**Yuki woke with a start. Her body covered in sweat and grim. She let out a moan her hand traveling up to her throbbing head. When her hand touched the side of her head she realized how hot it was.**

**"What in the world-"**

**"Yuki." A voice said in the darkened room, then a pair of pale hands grabbed her free hand, squeezing it tightly.**

**"…Kaname?" She questioned, blinking her eyes trying to get her vision to focus. Then noticing it wasn't dark at all. There was a sigh of irritation.**

**"No, it's me…Zero." Yuki let out a sigh, feeling a little bit…disappointed that it wasn't Kaname, but she was happy that Zero was here to.**

**"What happen?" She asked looking around. Zero flipped on a light, showing Yuki the dark circles under his eyes.**

**"Zero, god haven't you gotten any sleep?" Zero let out a snort, then brushed his hair out of his eyes.**

**"No, I've been to worried about you to get any sleep." Yuki nose scrunched up and a looked of confusion washed over her face.**

**"What do you mean…what's going on, Zero?" She glanced over at her desk seeing two decent sized stacks of papers, sitting on her desk.**

**She swallowed. "What's that?" Yuki raised her hand, pointing at the papers. Zero looked over his shoulder, then smirked. Yuki saw his smirk then felt herself getting irritated and angry. _"What's he smirking about..."_ She thought. _"That can possibly be all mine."_ She knew it was wishful thinking, but that didn't stop her from doing it...**

**"That's all the homework and assignments you have missed." Yuki face grew pale and her mouth became dry.**

**"What do you mean? I haven't missed any class…haven't I?" Zero let out a sigh, rubbing his face with his hands.**

**"Yuki you've been asleep for nearly a whole week." Yuki let out a gasp, then shook her head.**

**"No I haven't…wait a minute your talking about that day that I wasn't feeling good and I had that fever…aren't you?" Zero nodded. Yuki sat up in bed feeling her body protest against her movement.**

**"Oh my god…what happen?" She whispered, her head swarming with lights and her ears began to right. _"God someone please tell me what's going on..."_ She thought as a cool hand touched her forehead. She sighed, Zero hand felt so good against her hot forehead.**

**"Your fever is still there, but it's gone down a little bit." **

**"What happen...?" Zero didn't know if he should tell her. Yuki felt her stomach fluttered as if she had butterflies. "Zero, please I have to know what happen."**

**Zero let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually I don't frankly know. You were fine when I left you, but when I came the next day you were asleep and Headmaster Cross told me you hadn't woke up all day."**

**"Really...I don't remember anything."**

**"Well you wouldn't have." Zero head snapped around seeing that Kuran was standing in the doorway of Yuki's room. Zero had to hold himself back from telling Kuran to get lost, but he knew that would upset Yuki so he kept his mouth shut.**

**"Good thinking, Kiryu." Zero was on his feet in seconds grabbing for Bloody Rose that sat in the waistband of his jeans. He then pointed it in Kuran's direction. Yuki let out a cry of protest and tried to pulled herself out of bed, but fell off in the process.**

**"Yuki are you all right?" Kaname asked having caught her before she hit the ground. Yuki let out a weak laugh, then smiled.**

**"Yeah I'm fine, don't you worry about me." Yuki pushed herself away from Kaname and forced herself to stand up, stumbling a little when she finally got to her feet. Kaname stood back his arms out ready to catch her if fell again.**

**"Zero, come on stop." Yuki said nearly out of breath. "Kaname was just worried about me, just as you were." Zero let out a snort, placing Bloody Rose back in the waistband of his jeans.**

**"Yet right, he probably just thought with you asleep he could have a little drink-" Kaname had Zero against the wall in a matter of seconds, his eyes red as they could possibly be.**

**"You know nothing about me, Kiryu. If I were you I'd watch what I say to a hungry pureblood." Zero let out a choking laugh.**

**"So you admit your hungry-" Kaname's hold on Zero's throat got tighter and tighter to where Zero was clawing at Kaname's hand around his throat. Yuki rushed over, nearly falling down a few times in her hurry, to grab hold of Kaname's arm.**

**"Stop, Kaname he can't breath!" Yuki shouted, her voice hoarse from little use. Kaname let go when he thought Zero had learned his lesson and released him. Zero went crumbling to the ground coughing and clenching at his throat.**

**"Y-you bastard!" Zero rasped, then coughing again. Yuki fell to her knees in front of Zero.**

**"Zero, are you all right?" Zero looked up at her with wild eyes.**

**"What do you think?" Yuki looked him over, then winched when Zero screamed. "Of course I'm not all right, you idiot!" Yuki flinched then climbed to her feet, with Kaname's help.**

**"You will leave, Kiryu." Kaname said his eyes still red, his anger having not died down. Zero swallowed, then stood up, his hand ready to pulled out Bloody Rose.**

**"Fine, but if you ever touch me again Kuran...expect a bullet from Bloody Rose." Kaname only smirked.**

**"Keep making those idle threats and you'll find yourself dead one of these days." Zero narrowed his eyes.**

**"Is that a threat, Kuran?" Kaname had to laugh.**

**"If that _were_ a threat, and I'm not saying it wasn't, you'd know it, Kiryu." Kaname said simply. Yuki leaned against Kaname for support, feeling her legs becoming weak and rubbery.**

**Kaname pulled her against his body, growing more and more concerned. "Yuki are you all right, do you not feel well." Yuki smiled up at him.**

**"No I'm fine, just tired is all."**

**Kaname stared down at her, not believing a word she said. "Come time for you to lay down and rest." Yuki felt herself begin to pout.**

**"But I just got up and-"**

**"But nothing your to lay down so you regain your strength. Now come." When it didn't seem like Yuki was going to do as she was told, Kaname picked her up, getting a yelp of surprise from her, and carrying her over to her bed.**

**"No, I have all that work I need to do and if I don't do it I won't ever caught up!" Yuki said as Kaname laid her down, and pulling the covers over her.**

**"You'll have plenty of time to do all that when your better, now rest." He said in a low dreamy like voice that had Yuki yawning in seconds. Zero looked at them both and felt himself growing angry.**

**"What are you doing, forcing her to sleep?" Zero snapped, his face growing red. Kaname didn't both to answer him, then lightly kissed Yuki on the forehead, getting a low growl from Zero.**

**"Get away from her, Kuran." Kaname stood straight up and only stared at Zero.**

**"Kiryu, you really need to learn to control that anger of yourself because you might do something you regret doing..." Zero snorted.**

**"I doubt that you blood sucker." Kaname shushed him, now looking down at Yuki. Zero really wanted to walk over and rip his head off so much he felt his fingers begin to cramp up.**

**"You don't tell me what to do, Kuran." Kaname looked up with a 'no nonsense' look on his face.**

**"If you don't shut up right now, Kuran your going to wish that you had." Kaname whispered, then he turned his gaze back to Yuki who was sleeping soundly once again. Zero felt himself at a loss for words, then stormed out when he realized that Kuran had won the battle.**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 2nd chapter of my Vampire Knight fanfiction 'The Will To Live' and I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R and tell me what you thought and what you liked most...? Oh and if you've noticed that my pen name isn't the same from he last chapter that's because I changed it. Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xAngel-Of-Lightx_**


	3. Magic

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: The Will To Live_**

**_Chapter Title: Magic_**

**_Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

**Kaien Cross was sitting in his darkening office not bothering to turn any lights on… What was the point? It was great that Yuki seemed to be getting better, but it bothered him that she wasn't _completely_ better already.**

**"It's been nearly two weeks, Doctor. When do you think she'll make a full recovery?" He asked early yesterday, the conversation playing and rewinding in his head over and over. Doctor Takano let out a sigh and Kaien could hear the sound of papers shuffling.**

**"I've done extensive research on all of Yuki's symptoms and I've got to say that… I don't know what's wrong with her." Headmaster Cross let out a gasp.**

**"What?"**

**"I'm so sorry, Kaien but I really don't know what's wrong with her. With the symptoms that I have seen Yuki should have recovered days ago, but she hasn't and that's troubling." Kaien Cross slumped back in his chair the phone going slack in his hand.**

**"So you don't know what's wrong with her?" Doctor Takano let out another sigh. "I've a question, Kioshi."**

**"Go ahead."**

**"In all your years as a doctor have you ever seen anything like this?" Kaien held his breath and waited for Doctor Takano to answer. A few beats of silence followed after before Doctor Takano could answer.**

**"No, I have not." Kaien felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. He grew cold and wanted very much for Yuki to get better and their lives to turn back to normal, but it didn't seem like that was the case.**

**"I see."**

**"I'm so sorry, Kaien. I wish there was more I could do, but I'm afraid that I've done all that I can." Kaien nodded his head and then remembered that Doctor Takano couldn't see him.**

**"You have no reason to apologize. It's not your fault, Kioshi. If you don't know what's wrong with her, then you don't know what's wrong with her. There is nothing you can do-"**

**"Now I didn't say that." Kaien felt himself perk up and his heart was now in his throat. _"Maybe he knows of someone who can help my poor Yuki." _He thought.**

**"I know of a woman named Ava. She is a doctor, of _sorts_…" Kaien felt himself growing more and more suspicious of this woman Kioshi was speaking of.**

**"What kind of doctor is she?" He felt himself ask before he could stop himself. Doctor Takano let out yet another sigh.**

**"Now you must know that I wouldn't bring her up if I had a choice, but with things the way they are I'm afraid it's out of my hands. Ava is a doctor, but not a doctor of your modern day medicine." Kaien cocked his brow.**

**"Is there any of kind?" He asked with a chuckle. Doctor Takano let out another sigh.**

**"As much as I hate to admit this... yes, yes there is." After he said that Kaien wished that he hadn't. He knew that whoever this Ava woman was, she and Kioshi didn't go to the same social functions.**

**"Who she is doesn't matter. This is Yuki's life were talking about. If she can help then by all means call her, or give me her number and I'll call. We've wasted enough time and you know I'm right, Kioshi." Kaien said in a no nonsense tone. Doctor Tanako let out another sigh.**

**"Fine," Doctor Tanako gave the Headmaster Ava's number. "when and if she asks who gave you her number just say my name."**

**"All right I'll do that."**

**"Call me right after she has seen Yuki. I would like to know what she thinks." Headmaster Cross nodded his head and said a quick 'of course' really wanted to get off the phone with Doctor Tanako and call Ava.**

**"Goodbye, Kioshi."**

**"Goodbye." Headmaster Cross placed the phone into the cradle and then picked up once again and dialed Ava's number with clumsy fingers. _"Come on Kaien get ahold of yourself...!"_ He thought scolding himself and his shaky hands. A woman's voice answer with a 'hello' after 3 rings.**

**The Headmaster cleared his throat. "Yes hello may I speak with Ava, please?"**

**"...This is she." Kaien felt his throat begin to close in on it's and he swallowed trying to open it back up.**

**"Uh yes my name is Kaien Cross and Doctor Tanako said to call you." Ava let out a chuckle.**

**"I'm sorry but I can't see him doing that."**

**"Why's that?" Ava let out another chuckle.**

**"Because he doesn't approve of my methods of healing." Kaien felt himself grow cold and clammy. _"Just what are these woman's healing method?"_ He asked himself.**

**Ava let out a hardy laugh. "Magic." Kaien let out a gasp nearly dropping the phone as if it were on fire. _"What in the world."_**

**She let out another laugh. "Yes, what in the world indeed."**

**"How are you doing that?"**

**"Like I said, magic." You could hear the smile, that Ava likely had, in her tone. Kaien didn't know if asking for Ava's help was such a good idea anymore. _"Maybe Kioshi's right about not asking for her help..."_**

**Ava let out a sigh. "Oh yes there is not a chance in the world that Doctor Kioshi Tanako doesn't know a thing about. He is the wisest man in the whole world." She said in a very dull tone. Kaien swallowed knowing that he had offended her.**

**"I beg your pardon, ma'am. I meant no disrespect."**

**"Yes, of course you didn't." She said, followed by a snort. Kaien pulled at the collar of his shirt, knowing that he was blowing any chance of Ava's help. _"And she doesn't even know what's at stake-"_**

**"Of course I do."**

**Kaien let out a small gasp then cleared his throat. "What ever do you mean? I haven't told you-"**

**"I see many things and yes I know that your daughter is sick, and it isn't just any ordinary sickness either."**

**"...It's not?"**

**"No." Kaien swallowed pulling at his collar even more trying to open up his closed throat.**

**"Then what is it?" There was a shuffling fabric from over the phone and Kaien got the image of Ava lying in bed talking with him on the phone. She let out a grunt sitting up.**

**"It is something that I don't feel comfortable speaking about over the phone, Mr. Cross." Headmaster Cross let out a sigh and slumped back in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose with it's index finger and thumb.**

**"Of course. Well if it would make you feel better please come over." There was a pause of silence. When Ava next opened her mouth, Headmaster Cross wanted to leap through the phone and throttle her.**

**"...Right now?" Kaien felt his mouth fall open.**

**"Oh course right now!" He shouted through the phone. There was a small nearly soundless giggle. _"Why you selfish bitch...!"_ Ava's giggling died down and her voice came across the phone serious and hard.**

**"I'll come over as soon as I can, Mr. Cross." Headmaster Cross let out a sigh of relief.**

**"Thank you."**

**"No, thank you." She said in a nasty tone and hung up. Kaien placed the phone back down in the cradle and looked out the big bay window behind his desk watching the moon moved slowly through the sky. _"It won't be long now, Yuki. We'll soon know what's wrong with you and discover how to fix it..."_ He thought silently to himself.**

* * *

**A loud knock came from downstairs that sent the Headmaster Cross racing down the hall and down the stairs two at a time. When he reached the door some of his hair escaped his ponytail and he brushed the loose strands out of his face. He opened the door.**

**"Hello you must be," His eyes grew large and round when he came face to face with Doctor Ava, he did not know her last name. "Doctor Ava." Ava smiled and stuck out her hand.**

**"Yes and you must be Mr. Cross." He nodded, then took her hand and firmly shook it. Her smile was enchanting, as were her eyes, such a fine shade of green that would be mistaken for a set of beautiful fine cut emeralds that were framed by lovely curls of light red hair. Kaien was enchant by her from the moment he set his eyes on her.**

**"May I come in?" Kaien blinnked then blushed lightly.**

**"Oh yes of course," He let out a laugh. "pardon me." He said not releasing her hand and pulling her in. She stumbled forward nearly tripping over the threshold, but Kaien grabbed her arm with his other hand and stopped her from falling.**

**"Thank you."**

**"Oh it was nothing." He said smiling his big goofy smile. Ava smiled to and then cleared her throat.**

**"We should get this over with so that we can heal your daughter, Mr. Cross." The Headmaster blinked then blush.**

**"Yes, of course come with me." They made their way up to his office, where they both took a seat.**

**"So you say this sickness...it's very bad?"**

**"Oh yes, it's a very bad sickness indeed. A sickness that is in her core being."**

**"Her what?"**

**"Her soul."**

**"But how is that even possible? Can your soul even get sick?" Ava let out a sigh as if this conversation bored her to tears. _"Well I'm sorry I'm boring you!"_ He thought feeling his anger spike.**

**Ava let out a giggle. "Oh calm down would you? Yuki-" Kaien let out another gasp, he never told Yuki's name. "okay if your going to be surprised with every little thing then this is going to be a very long night."**

**"Right, I'm sorry." Ava rolled her eyes and then folded her hands loosely in her lap, clearing her throat.**

**"Anyhow as I was saying Yuki's soul is very sick. Something nasty and mean is growing day by day in, and around her soul that is making her extremely ill. Now I will do everything in my power to help her heal herself-"**

**"What I thought you were going to heal her." Headmaster Cross sat up straight and now was glaring over at Doctor Ava. _"God she's a con artist, she can't heal!"_ He thought. There was a vilonet shaking all around them, frames fell off the walls and off the Headmaster's desk.**

**"What was that!" He shouted jumping to his feet and looking around with wide set eyes. He then looked down towards Ava and the color disappeared from his face. _"It, it was her...!"_ He thought swallowing, a golf ball sized ball seizing his throat.**

**"Yes so I would choose my words wisely, Mr. Cross." Headmaster Cross nodded and then retook his seat, smoothing out his shirt and placing his elbows on the desk and propping up his chin with his hands.**

**"I apologize."**

**"Apology accepted." **

**He cleared his throat and said. "So what is it that needs to be done for Yuki to get better?" Ava smiled thinking, _"Good he's willing to listen and then we can get down to busy."_ Her smile grew even wider.**

**"First of all I'll need some private time with Yuki, you know to get to know her and to know this nasty sickness that has gotten a hold of her." Headmaster Cross nodded in agreement and they stood up.**

**"Come with me." Ava gestured for him to lead the way and the two of them made their way to Yuki's room, where she was lying on her bed with a textbook propped up, and doing her homework.**

**"Yuki." Yuki slammed the book closed and hid it under pillow, even though Kaien and Ava both saw it. He let out a sigh.**

**"Yuki, your suppose to be resting. You'll have plenty of time to catch up on your homework after your get better." Yuki blushed and smoothed out her covers.**

**"Yes, sir." She muttered under her breath. Headmaster Cross rolled his eyes and shook his head. _"What am I doing to do with you, Yuki."_ He thought. Ava let out a giggle. Headmaster Cross blushed, then push his glasses up and clasped his hands behind his back.**

**"Anyway this is Doctor Ava- I'm afraid I never got your last name."**

**"Jones."**

**"Your not Japanese?" Ava shook her head.**

**"No I'm from- well all over actually." She let out a chuckle. Now that he took another look at her feature she didn't look the less bit japanese.**

**"Oh well this is Doctor Ava Jones, she's come to help you get better." Yuki looked up through her bangs looking Ava over.**

**"I thought Doctor Takano was...?" Kaien shook his head.**

**"No, he's clueless when it comes to your sickness, Yuki so he recommend Doctor Jones." Ava let out a giggle and waved at Yuki, and then walked into her bedroom.**

**"Yes, I've come to help you get better, Yuki." She looked over her shoulder at the Headmaster. "Would you mind leaving us for a little bit. I'd like to talk to Yuki, alone if you don't mind." Headmaster Cross shook his head.**

**"No of course not, I'll come back in a little bit." Headmaster Cross rushed in the room and kissed Yuki lightly on the head.**

**"I'll be back very soon, Yuki." Yuki nodded and muttered, "Okay." and smiled. Headmaster Cross breathed in and smile, but she didn't let go of his breath.**

**"Well I'll leave you to it then." Ava nodded. After he was long gone, Ava turned towards Yuki with a smile.**

**"Okay so tell me what brought this sickness on." Yuki just stared at her, not sure if she should tell her what she thought brought her illness on, or just to lie about it. What Yuki didn't know was that Ava could hear her every thought and she already knew all about the two boys that she was having trouble choosing between, and that they were both vampires.**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 3rd chapter of my Vampire Knight fanfiction 'The Will To Live' and I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to know what you thought if it be good, or bad so don't hesitate to R&R- but please no flaming, please! If you'd like to see something happen, or you feel like mentioning something, don't hesitate to do so! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


	4. Pureblood

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: The Will To Live**_

_**Chapter Title: Pureblood**_

_**Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

**Ava let out a chuckle, crossing her leg over the other and placing her hands on that leg.**

**"Oh boy no reason your sick as you are. I think I would be to if I were in your shoes." She said winking at Yuki's surprised face.**

**"W-what?"**

**"I can see that you are having trouble with two very special young men. They are both very important to you in your life, but you don't know how to choose between the two of them." Ava shook her head making a disapproving noise.**

**"And their vampires to. How very troubling…" Yuki's mouth flew open in disbelief. "_How in the world does she knows these things? I mean I haven't even told Yori about any of this and she's my best friend…!"_ She thought her mouth growing dry from being open for so long.**

**Ava let out a laugh and patted Yuki gently on the arm, smiling. "It's okay you don't have to be afraid. I can read your mind, that's why I know these things." Yuki just stared at Ava like she was a alien from another plate, disguised as a young doctor of sorts...**

**"How can you read my mind? I mean can you read my every thought?" Ava nodded her head, still smiling, enjoying herself at Yuki expense.**

**"But how?" Ava let out a sigh uncrossing her leg and leaning back into her chair, rubbing at her temple. _"I hate when people ask me this question. It's always the same one..."_**

**She shrugged, "To be honest I don't know why, or how I can read peoples minds. I just can. I have been able to do it all my life ever since I can remember." She said her voice not wavering, like it was speech long since memorized. Yuki felt her body relax and settle back into bed. _"I thought I was talking to some mad woman and I would have to call for the Headmaster to come and get her to leave."_ She thought slowly. Ava let out a hardy laugh nearly falling over in her chair.**

**"Oh that would be a sight to see." She said and making Yuki gasp in the process.**

**"You really can read my thoughts." Ava nodded and thought, "Like I said." she let out a sigh standing up and looking around the room.**

**"So can you do anything else?" Ava narrowed her eyes at a picture in a frame sitting on Yuki's desk. _"No it can't be."_ She thought walking over slowly studying the picture as she came over. She picked up the picture and looked at it, not believing her eyes.**

**"Doctor Ava is there something wrong?" Ava let out a gasp dropping the picture frame to the floor, the glass cracking.**

**"Oh shoot!" She said kneeling to the floor picking up the frame. "I'm sorry." Yuki giggled.**

**"It's okay, really."**

**"Yuki may I ask you a question?" Yuki shrugged.**

**"Sure." Ava turned around the picture frame still in her hand, turned so that Yuki could see the picture that sat in it.**

**"Why do you have a picture of Kaname Kuran on your desk? Why, if you don't mind me asking, do you have a picture of him at all?" She asked a little louder, growing angry. Yuki shrunk back a little, blinking.**

**"Because Kaname is my friend. You see he saved me when I was little from a very hungry vampire who was going to eat me." Ava couldn't believe it. This was the girl that Kaname had rescued all those years ago. There was a growing commotion from out in the hall and Ava just knew that she shouldn't be here when that commotion reached the room.**

**"Is there another way out of here?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Is there another way out of your room?" Yuki pushed herself up some more and pointed at the door that lead to the bathroom. Ava rushed over pushing open the door, peaking her head in. _"All clear. Not a person in sight."_ She thought grabbing her jacket from the chair.**

**"Well it was a pleasure to meet you, Yuki."**

**"W-wait what about my-" Ava looked around making sure she didn't forget anything and let out a sigh when she spotted her pen lying on the floor. She bent down, picking it up.**

**"I'll call the Headmaster tonight and tell him my suggestion for you." Yuki felt herself perk up, wanting to know what Doctor Ava was going to suggestion she do to get better.**

**"What do you want me to do because I'll do it. I'll do anything to get better." Ava let out a small laugh smoothing out her clothes.**

**"Your not going to like it, but if you want to get better you have no other choice." Yuki felt her mood darken, really not liking where this was going.**

**"What is it that you want me to do?" Ava let out a sigh, crossing her arms.**

**"I would recommend that you cut your ties here," Yuki eyes spread open wide, and she opened her mouth to say 'no' but Ava rose her hand, cutting her off. "Now I'm not talking about forever, but you need to leave, you know, get your strength back. Because Yuki if you stay here with your ties still intact to these two young men, you'll surely die." Yuki slowly began to cry, her shoulders shaking.**

**"I-I can't just up and leave. Zero he needs me-"**

**"I think if he knew that he's part of the reason that your sick and dying he would want you to leave." Yuki snapped her head glaring at Ava.**

**"You know nothing about me, Zero, or Kaname." Ava took a deep breath. _"So Kaname is the other vampire she's in love with. I should have as much guessed."_ She thought, letting out a sigh.**

**"I don't care! I want to know what this Doctor has to say about Yuki-" The door opened and Kaname came bursting in his eyes wild and his fangs peaking out. _"Crap."_ Ava thought bitting her lower lip.**

**"Ava?" Kaname asked walking in slowly, his body tight and ready to fight in need be, his past with Ava was never anything good. Ava let out another sigh, then smiled a small bitter sweet smile.**

**"Hello Kaname. Its good to see you are well." She said walking forward her arms open, going in for a hug. Kaname let out a small growl moving over to Yuki's bedside in a protective stance.**

**"Why are you here, Ava?" Ava let out a chuckle and crossed her arms.**

**"Why do you think I'm here?" Kaname sucked in a breath, his head snapping over to the door leading out the hallway where the Headmaster stood looking sheepish and nervous.**

**"You called her here, Headmaster?" The Headmaster drew his eyes to the floor.**

**"Yes." Kaname eyes darkened. He couldn't believe that the Headmaster Cross had called Ava to diagnose Yuki, his Yuki. It was unthinkable what Ava could do and say to Headmaster Cross and there is a chance that those things would not be good...**

**"I see no reason why I shouldn't have called her, Kaname. I mean she came recommended by our family Doctor." Yuki nodded, understanding completely why he called Doctor Ava.**

**"She's not even a real Doctor!" Kaname said in a rock hard voice, looking ready to hit someone, maybe even kill someone. Headmaster Cross looked over at Ava seeing that she was glaring daggers in Kaname's direction.**

**"What do you mean she's not a real Doctor?" Yuki and Headmaster Cross asked together. Ava had the urge to hiss at Kaname, but she held it back.**

**"She is a vampire, a pureblood vampire." Yuki let out a small gasp of surprise, while the Headmaster looked about ready to faint. "How could not see it?" He asked himself looking over at Ava and seeing her eyes glowing a deadly red.**

**"You need not tell them this, Kaname. I mean no harm to Yuki." Kaname let out a hard laugh, not taking his eyes off her for one minute.**

**"Oh right. Like your creation didn't try and kill Yuki ten years ago." Yuki let out another gasp, this time her eyes widening with a fear that she hadn't felt in a very long time.**

**"I won't let you hurt Yuki, Ava. If you try I will kill you, no hesitation." Ava sneered at Kaname, believing every word he just spoke and more. _"Well now I know that he hates me and thinks of me as his enemy."_ She thought biting her lip to hold back a laugh.**

**"I would not dream of it, Kaname. I knew this day would come when I sensed the death of my pet." Ava walked over, getting a growl from Kaname. Ava just sighed picking up her things and turning to leave.**

**"I am sorry that Jeffery attacked you, Yuki. I told him he was not allowed out, but he was stubborn and would not listen to me, his master." Yuki swallowed, hoping that it could not be heard, but knew that it was.**

**"S'okay. Not your fault. Its not like you told him to kill me." There was a bone chilling pause, and Yuki was starting to doubt that Ava hadn't wished her dead all those years ago...**

**"Right. Well goodbye, and goodnight." Ava began to leave, but then remembered that she needed to talk with Headmaster Cross about his daughter.**

**"Headmaster Cross could I speak with you for a moment," Kaname shook his head making the Headmaster uncomfortable. "please?" The Headmaster Cross let out a sigh and held out his arm as if saying 'after you' and then walked down the hallway to his office on the other side of the house. They entered and sat down across from each other, Kaien behind his desk and Ava sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk.**

**"So what is it that you wished to speak with me about? Is it about Yuki?" Ava nodded, but didn't hurry and give him an answer. "Well?" He asked. Ava let out a sigh and brushed bangs from her eyes.**

**"What I am about to say will probably not sit well with you, but I think it to be the only way for Yuki to get better." That made Kaien perk up a bit.**

**"Well? What is that needs to be done? What medicines do I need to get Yuki to take to make her well again?" Ava shook her head, making him confused. _"Why does she shake her head? I think she is right, I will not like what she has to say..."_ He thought biting his lip, waiting for her to finish and put him out of his misery.**

**She let out another sigh, "Look I know to you I am some no good pureblood vampire, but I care about my patients. Yes, I consider Yuki as one of my patients. I know that sounds strange, but I do and I want whats best for her." The Headmaster nodded his head understand that she cared about his daughter, and he was grateful for that, really he was but that didn't mean he was going to like what she is going to say.**

**He cleared his throat. "Well what is your recommendation for Yuki?"**

**"I think that she needs to get away." Headmaster Cross blinked in complete confusion. He had no idea what she meant by that and he went on and told her so. "What I am saying she that she is torn between two young men, and she has no idea how to choose between the two of them." He let out a sigh, fearing that this might be the case.**

**"I thought as much, but I wasn't sure until you just confirmed it. Those two young men you speak of are Zero and Kaname, aren't they?" She nodded.**

**"Yes, I know for certain that they are. Yuki confirmed it just a few moments before Kaname came bursting into the room." The Headmaster let out a sigh.**

**"I am sorry." Kaien shook his head, letting out a sigh.**

**"No reason for you to apologize, Doctor-"**

**"Its Ava."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Please call me Ava, or Doctor Ava, your choice." He nodded.**

**"Fine then, Doctor Ava it is then. Like I said you have no reason to apologize. Really I should be the one apologizing to you." Ava blinked, then notched her brow.**

**"I do not understand. Why should you be the one to apologize." He let out another sigh, putting his forehead in his hand.**

**"Well I guess I am apologizing for Kaname and his rudeness to you earlier." Ava shook her head, but he held up his hand. "No, he was rude and should not have outed you like he did. It was not right." Ava shrugged.**

**"You get use to it, trust me. When you've been alive as long as I have it becomes second nature when someone outs you and all eyes are glued on you. It is still uncomfortable, but I live with it." She said smiling showing a little bit of her fangs. Headmaster Cross let out a sigh.**

**"So it is true then." Ava nodded.**

**"Yes, I am afraid it is."**

**"So you say that Yuki must leave? For how long?"**

**"For as long as it takes her get better and to deal with her demons." She said, then thought. _"Because trust me she has a lot hiding in the shadows that she is unaware of..."_ She thought. A few minutes go by as they talk about Yuki's situation and it is soon decided that Yuki will leave Cross Academy, not forever but for quite sometime...**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 4th chapter of my Vampire Knight fanfiction 'The Will To Live' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could please R&R? It would be great to hear from all of you and see what you thought and how you liked it if it be good, or bad- but no flaming please! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


End file.
